


Duet

by remorsefulrobot



Series: Sammy & The Projectionist [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, again this can be as platonic or romantic as you want it to be, but this one has some romance stuff at the end but it can be platonic if u really want?, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remorsefulrobot/pseuds/remorsefulrobot
Summary: To pass the time, Sammy’s been trying to teach Norman to play the piano.





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> “i don’t ship it” I say, sobbing as I write this and look at sammy/projectionist art and reading every fic under the tag  
> sorry but this one has a little bit more romantic stuff at the end ;)  
> im probably gonna turn this into a series [thinking emoji]

“Try again.” The Projectionist murmurs, his voice the only clear sound in the static of his speaker. His light flickered with frustration as he readied his fingers again, placing them over the piano just as Sammy has taught him. Slowly, but surely, he starts playing a simple tune. “From the very first Bendy cartoon!” Sammy had told him the first time he started to teach him. The Projectionist hadn’t even needed to look into the mouth of the Bendy mask to know that his ally was beaming. 

He puts forth as much effort as he can, his fingers moving quickly along the piano as the song speeds up. He can feel pride swelling in his inky chest as he knows the song is nearly at its end. 

He hopes Sammy will be impressed with how quickly he’s learned, and he hopes Sammy will be proud. The songwriter in question was currently down in a different part of the building, leaving The Projectionist to practice by himself— not that he exactly minds. 

Just a few more notes left, when The Projectionist’s hand slips, making a mistake and ruining the song. 

He loses his temper just a bit, letting out a frustrated roar and pounding his hands on the keys. 

He just wants to make Sammy happy, like Sammy makes him happy. 

He calms down slightly, moving as far away from the piano as he possibly can. He fears he’ll get angry again and break it. 

/////

When Sammy Lawrence returns to his place of hiding, he finds The Projectionist curled up in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest. While it’s never unusual to find him like this, something feels off. 

Carefully and quietly, he joins his ally in the corner, sitting next to him. “What happened?” He asks, looking over to the sulking Projectionist. His voice is low and sympathetic, putting The Projectionist at ease.

“Can’t do it.” The Projectionist growls, much to Sammy’s confusion. “Can’t do what?” “Can't play!” The Projectionist snaps.

"Are you talking about the piano?" Sammy asks after a moment of silence, to which The Projectionist nods sullenly. 

Sammy stayed silent for a second more, before laughing softly. Hurt, The Projectionist looked up at Sammy, before he spoke. "Norman, I don't expect you to be able to play it like I do. You're still a beginner, silly little sheep." Sammy reassured him, gently patting The Projectionist's shoulder, calming him. "Would you play for me?" He asks, to which The Projectionist hesitantly nods. 

He moves once again towards the piano, and Sammy follows. Sammy leans against the piano, listening intently as The Projectionist plays. 

He finishes the song, embarrassed, as he had made a few mistakes. He looks up at Sammy, awaiting his response. 

"Norman.. That was fantastic!" Sammy beams, going over to his ally. "Have you been practicing?" The Projectionist nods eagerly, excited by the praise. "A-Are you proud..?" He asks softly, fiddling with his hands. "Very." Sammy says with a smile. "May I show you something, though?" Norman scoots over on his seat, allowing Sammy to sit.

/////

_The year was 1935. It was only a few minutes until he could clock out, but Norman Polk had better things to worry about. Like Sammy Lawrence playing the piano downstairs while Norman tried to work on his projector. Damn thing had broke and Wally couldn't be bothered to fix it today, so Norman had to get his hands dirty and fix it himself. The music, while very nice, was distracting him, and every time he'd told Sammy Lawrence to keep it down, Sammy would defiantly play louder. This was probably his payback for when the band would play a bit too loud and distract him from songwriting, Norman supposed wearily. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sammy beginning to sing along to the music, pushing Norman to his limit. "Mr. Lawrence, **I'd be much obliged if you'd stop!"** He called out. The music stopped briefly, and he heard Sammy call back out. "Bad day today, Mr. Polk? Usually you don't mind it when I play." "I don't, but I asked you three times to stop now and I ain't above gettin' Joey if you don't quit!" He scowled when he heard Sammy laugh, before he started playing that damned piano again, his voice echoing out again._

__

__

_"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you;"_

__

__

_"Let me hear you whisper that you love me, too._

__

__

_"Keep the love light glowing, in your eyes, so true."_

__

__

_Norman sighed, accepting his fate and singing along. Their voices rang out in the room, singing in harmony._

__

__

_"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you."_


End file.
